The present invention relates to two-wheeled vehicles which are motivated by the rider. More specifically, the present invention relates to two-wheeled cycles which are hand-powered and controlled. This invention is designed primarily for physically challenged or disabled individuals who do not have the use of their lower limbs and who wish to ride bicycles as a means of transportation, exercise, sport, or recreational activity.
By way of background, bicycles have been an increasingly popular mode of travel, exercise, and sport. Unfortunately, paraplegics and other disabled individuals with limited use of their legs have been unable to fully experience this popular activity. Such riders are forced to use traditional wheelchairs or tricycles which do not offer the capabilities or popular features of bicycles.
Historically, wheeled vehicles have been used by physically challenged individuals as a means of general transportation. Three-wheeled tricycle-type vehicles have been available as an alternative to the standard four-wheeled wheelchair. The tricycle type has been the preferred vehicle for recreational and sporting activities because of its advantages in speed and maneuverability over the four-wheeled design. Three-wheeled and four-wheeled vehicles have traditionally presented difficulties to their users, particularly in turning corners and in reaching higher rates of speed. Because of the design of the three and four-wheeled vehicles, and their traditional high center of gravity, they have an increased tendency to tip over when turning corners and injure the rider.
Hand-powered two-wheeled vehicles for the physically challenged have also recently become available as an alternative to the three and four-wheeled vehicles. However, the two-wheeled vehicles presently available have drawbacks which are improved by the present invention.
Although the design of two-wheeled vehicles decreases the chance of tipping while riding around corners, they have difficulty in maintaining a vertical position when traveling slowly or in a stopped position thereby subjecting the rider to potential injury.
All existing vehicles also lack full leg support for their users. Current designs, where the rider sits in a recumbent position, offer support only the buttocks and heel of the rider. The present invention also overcomes these obstacles.
The present invention describes a two-wheeled bicycle having a low center of gravity or low center of mass, and retractable wheeled outriggers for added support and stability. The present invention also presents a design which is ideal for use by paraplegics by including a hand-powered crank system with brake and gear shifting controls located on or near the crank assembly for simplified access. The two-wheeled design allows for safer, simplified cornering, especially at higher rates of speed. Stability and support of the vehicle is also greatly improved through the retractable outriggers which can be manually extended to support the vehicle and user in slower or stopped positions. The present invention also contemplates adjustable seats and full leg supports for the user.
The literature is replete with various types of wheeled cycles which are mechanically powered by the rider. For example, front-wheel drive hand-powered cycles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,891; 3,854,754; and 4,109,927.
In addition, outriggers have been utilized in the art for many purposes. For example, Oates (U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,165) describes a two-wheeled scooter which utilizes foot cradles on wheeled, extended mounting arms to allow for rocking of the scooter during use. Geiger (U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,864) describes balance wheels modified to be used on two-wheeled vehicles which are enclosed and protected from the element. Johannsen (U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,727) describes auxiliary bicycle wheels used to assist in the support of traditional bicycles.
To date, there are no known hand-powered and controlled bicycles for easy use of leg disabled persons, in spite of the need for such a devise. Various cycles of the art are cumbersome, unstable, or otherwise design-deficient for safe and convenient use of the physically disabled who have lost the use of, or have diminished use of, their legs.
The present invention utilizes outrigger wheels to meet the specialized needs of physically disabled paraplegics and others with reduced leg functions who wish to ride bicycles. Specifically, hand-powered, two-wheeled vehicles with outriggers which may be remotely controlled by the paraplegic user while riding the vehicle.
The present invention overcomes the above described disadvantages inherent with various cycle apparatuses of the prior art. The invention presents a stable two-wheeled hand-powered and controlled cycle for use by leg-disabled persons.